


It's Just My Personality

by Tyler_KB



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxious Hunk (Voltron), Autistic Pidge | Katie Holt, Borderline Personality Disorder, Depression, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, Memory Loss, Self-Harm, Team Voltron is worried but Lance doesn't see this, They are trying but no one knows how to help the baby, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, histrionic personality disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler_KB/pseuds/Tyler_KB
Summary: Nobody knew me, the doctors were wrong, everyone was wrong.It's just my personality, it's not a disorder.My impulsiveness? Personality.My flirting? Personality.The manipulation? Personality.Everything is just my personality.I'm perfectly fine.





	It's Just My Personality

 

I was told at a young age I showed signs, but I ignored them.

I was an actor, that was apart of my personality, not apart of a disorder.

The 'doctors' were wrong, they are always wrong about me, everyone is wrong about me.

I'm perfectly fine.

* * *

"Lance?" I look to my left, where Shiro is standing, looking almost pissed with me.

I smile, "yes Shiro?"

He sighs, "the team would like to speak with you," he looks to the beautiful lady I've been chatting up for the past few minutes, "I'm sorry ma'am, important paladin meeting."

She giggles, "it's alright." She kisses me on the cheek, and I smirk at her.

"I'll find you afterwards babe." I wink, she giggles again, walking away, I watch her leave.

" _Lance_." I sigh, turning back around.

"Yes _Shiro_? You know it's rude to interrupt a conversation," I point out, his expression doesn't change.

"Everyone would like to speak to you, we have a few...worries." His words make my face drop, but I cover it up quickly.

_'They are going to finally get rid of you.'_

"Okay, lead the way, and make it quick, the ladies will miss me." I chuckle, but he doesn't match my amusment, just turns and walks down one of the hallways.

"Who is hosting the partying?" I ask, trying to keep up with Shiro.

"Coran has it covered, he will join us soon, the party will be ending soon anyways," Shiro explains, but my mood darkens.

" _Ending_? Hey," I stop him, "aren't we celebrating though? We freed this planet from the Glara! Why are you ending the party so soon?"

Shiro looks at me in shock, "Lance, it's been going on for around five hours now."

I scoff, "that's hardly a party! I haven't bedded a single person and have barely drank anything! We can't end it yet! Go tell Coran to keep the party going and that I'll talk to the team later."

His face darkens as well, "that's exactly what we wanted to talk to you about, Lance," his frown deepens, "we're worried about you."

I narrow my eyes, "why? I'm perfectly fine."

He shakes his head, "no Lance, you aren't, I know you don't see it, but we do and we want to help." He moves his human hand to touch me, but I push it away.

"No! I don't need help, Shiro!" I scream, turning on my heel and running down the hallway, oppisite of Shiro and where all the people are.

_'Aw, look at little Lance run away, they'll really want to get rid of you now.'_

I shake my head, coming to a stop in front of Blue's hanger, somehow I always end up here when I'm upset.

I open the doors, walking towards Blue, who purrs happily at seeing me.

"Hey Blue, I came to see the most beautiful girl in the universe," I say, sitting down and leaning on one of her paws.

_**"Hello little paladin."** _

I chuckle, "Blue! I'm third tallest out of the pala...dins..." I trail off, face going blank as I stare at the wall.

In the back of my mind I can hear Blue trying to get my attention, but I block it out, instead focasing all my attention on the wall.

My legs move on their own, but they stop in front of one of the large hanger walls. 

Gently, I brush my fingers aginst the metal, ignoring Blue's frantic purring.

Without warning I lean back and smash my head into the wall, repeading the action again and again, not stopping even when I begin to get dizzy or feel blood dripping down my face.

I don't think blood is involded in my skin care routine now that I think about it...

My head doesn't stop until I'm yanked away roughly, letting go of a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I can hardly see, and I think someone is shouting my name.

My eyes narrow, and I catch a blurry image of dark skin and hair.

"H...un...k?" I whisper slowly, and the blurry image moves a bit quicker, a soft, wet fabric is placed on my forehead, and I feel it gently wiping something away.

That's the last thing I see or feel before I pass out.

* * *

I should have guessed this would happen.

Shiro walks in without Lance, shaking his head at our looks.

"I knew something like this would happen, I tried to tell you guys, Lance really doesn't believe anything is wrong with him," I tell them, rubbing my arm.

"It's okay Hunk, but you're positive about what you told us?" Shiro asks, and I nod.

"Yes, Lance's mom told me the first time she met me and Lance wasn't around, he was set to be diagnosed with both borderline and histrionic personality disorder before we left, but was told he had signs of them when he was twelve, yet he refused to believe they were true," I take a deep breath, "I'm really worried about him guys...he's never had good coping habits you know? Not like me or Pidge, he would do really reckless stuff when his emotions got too intense...his mom once told me he tried to physically restrain a past boyfriend when he attempted to break up with Lance and publicly threated suicide when he failed a test and the teacher didn't change his grade."

I cover my eyes, letting out a sob, "he's my best friend guys...I can't lose him...we can't let him do something like what he did today again..."

_My eyes scan the battle quickly, most of the Galra are in the air on ships but some are on the ground, so we split up._

_Keith and Lance took the ground while Pidge, Shiro, and I took to the air in our lions._

_It was a small fleet, we knew Voltron wouldn't be needed so we didn't worry too much about not having two of the lions out._

_Lance wasn't in the action directly, but on a hill with his sniper out and ready._

_Yet, all the sudden I see him running full speed across the battleground, bayard deactivated and he was only iches away from being shot or stabbed with each step._

_I wanted to scream, but instead I just watched in fear as my best friend ran towards Keith, who wasn't having any trouble so I just didn't get WHY he was doing this._

_He jumps and knocks down the Galra with just that force, using his bare hands to punch the much larger being._

_But it doesn't work, instead the Galra pushes him away, and I'm frozen as I watch Lance get beaten close to death before Keith can get the Galra off of him._

_The entire time Shiro is yelling at me, same with Pidge (which is really saying something since she rarely verbally speaks), but I can hardly hear them._

_Lance is stuck on the ground for a few moments, but gets up, gives Keith a look and runs to another Galra with his bayard finally activated._

_I go back to fighting, but can't help but look for Lance every one in awhile, scared that when I do he will be dead on the ground because he rushed into something **again**._

_Only Keith and I saw it, but we told everyone once the fighting was over, Keith explained to me that it happened three more times, where Lance ran in without a weapon and just basically said 'fuck it'._

_Keith said that after each time, Lance just smiled, said that he didn't need help, and ran off to continue fighting despite obvious pain._

"Shit..." Keith hisses, holding his head in his hands.

We look at him, Shiro rushing over and trying to get Keith to look at him.

"Keith? Are you okay?" Allura asks, looking worried.

Keith shakes his head, "no...I think something is wrong, Red that Blue needs us," his eyes widen, "Lance."

We all shoot up from our seats, running down the hallways towards the Blue hanger.

"Damnit I knew I should have followed him," Shiro growls, opening the large door.

We see Blue first, but it's Lance that really catches our attention.

He's banging his head against one of the walls, blood on the wall, obviously from the wound on his forehead, some of it traveling to the ground below.

"Lance!" I scream, running over and yanking him away from the wall, his eyes unfocused.

""H...un...k?" He whispers, eyes closing. I shake my head, standing up and cursing.

"Damnit...damnit!" Everyone is watching me, but I ignore them because the wound is bad, blood is covering Lance's face.

"Holy shit! How hard was the doing that?!" Keith yells, moving Lance's bangs from his face.

Pidge runs over with a washcloth, which is wet. She gently wipes some of the blood from his face, but it's still seeping from the wound when she pulls it away.

"We need to get him to the healing pod," Allura says, and I nod, walking a bit faster than normal down the hallway with everyone behind me.

While walking, we run into Coran (thankfully), who takes over all the medical stuff for us.

I undress Lance and put in in the healing pod suit, gently placing him in it and watching as Coran closes the pod.

He presses a few buttons, eyes widening.

"What is it, Coran?" Allura asks, looking at the screen with a gasp.

"It seems that Lance is...going to have some...memory problems," Coran explains, and I look down, trying to hide my tears.

"How bad?" Keith asks, sitting on the floor next to Pidge.

"Well, I can't say for certain of course, but he may not remember all of us...but I'm sure as time goes on he'll remember more and more," he looks from Lance to the screen, "if I had to guess, I'd say he'll remember Hunk the most, but there will be some memories of Pidge and Keith, maybe Shiro, but those will be very limited if any."

He taps the screen a few times, "not to mention some more typical symptoms, headache and dizziness, maybe some blurry vision, the cyropod should help most of it, his head will scar a bit and seizers are unlikely, but we can't do much about the memory."

Shiro signs, putting his head in his hands, Pidge leaning her head on Keith's shoulder while I just stare at the ground, wondering where we went wrong.

* * *

 

When I wake up, I'm falling face first into the ground, luckily I'm caught by a pair of arms, instantly being dragged into a hug.

"Oh my god Lance I'm so happy you're okay," a deep voice breaths out in relief.

I chuckle, hugging the body back, "nice to see you too Hunk," I blink, looking around, "where are we?"

Hunk leaning back, "first, how much do you remember?"

I hum, "um...I remember an bright light, and I remember you were holding me...Pidge may have been there?" I look around, "speaking of her, where is the little grimlin? Doesn't wanna greet me?"

He signs, almost sounding relieved, "we're on the castle ship, how much do you remember about Voltron?"

My eyes narrow, shifting to the ground, "Voltron is...a giant robot made of five lions...I pilot the Blue one..." I look at him, "which one do you pilot?"

"Yellow, I pilot Yellow, and Pidge pilots Green, Keith pilots Red and Shiro pilots Black." My eyes widen, mouth dropping open.

"Shiro? Like...Takashi Shirogane? He's here?!" I exclaim, looking around.

Hunk nods, "yeah...yeah Shiro is here, we're all really worried about you Lance..."

I tilt my head, "why? Was the the head injury? Stuff like that happens when you're a...paladin? Yeah paladin, that's what we're called." Hunk doesn't look convinced, just hugs me again.

"You didn't get it from fighting, Lance, you banged your head against the wall multiple times," he looks at me in the eyes, "by your own choice."

My face falls into a frown, but I shake my head, "no I didn't," I look around again, "where is Pidge? An-And I want to mee- see Shiro, and Keith? Did you say Keith is here? Mullet? That guy?" 

Hunk nods, standing up, "I can go get them, you stay her-" "no!" I scream, eyes widening, as do his.

Tears form in my eyes, and my arms wrap around Hunk's legs, preventing him from walking.

"No! Don't leave me alone in here! Then you won't come back, you'll...you'll get rid of me!" I yell, tighting my hold and allowing the tears to fall.

Hunk sighs, carefully sitting on the floor again.

He pulls me into his lap, smoothing down my hair.

"Okay Lance...someone will find us soon...I'm not going anywhere," he whispers, leaning his head on mine as I try to muffle my sobs.

"Promise?" I ask, and I feel him nod.

"Yeah...I promise."

 


End file.
